He'll Show You How To Love Again
by JustAmazing
Summary: Gabriella Montez always picks the wrong guys. Her best friend forces her to see a shrink. She thinks she'll hate it but instead gets a blast from her past. TxG Warning:Rape, Death, and Language are part of this story. Rated T. Three Shot
1. Chapter One

**AN:Disclaimer: I don't own Zac Efron. Yet. Me and my friends plan on kidnapping him but for now i do not own him. I don't own High School Musical either. All i own is the story idea (= **

**Warning: This has A LOT of flashbacks. Just a warning. So this story may be updated slowly. I dunno. I kinda liked writing this and if i don't feel it i'll make it like a three shot or something.**

She had no idea why she was even there. Sitting in the room, waiting to be called in. It was ridiculous. There was nothing wrong with her. She'd just broken up with a guy. It didn't mean she needed to see a shrink. Sure she'd had a bad track record with guys. First there was Adam. Then Kyle, and Cole. And the newest…Shane. When she thought about it, she'd never had a decent relationship. Well there was one, but it didn't last and she'd never seen him again after that. She thought that Shane was going to be the one though. She was stupid to believe such a thing.

_-Flashback-_

_She walked into the house, setting her bag down. "Shane" She called out. She walked to the kitchen. He wasn't there either._

"_Shane…baby?" She checked every room before walking up the large staircase towards the master bedroom._

_She slowly approached the door and opened it "Shane, I'm ho…" She cut off when she saw it._

_Shane popped up in the bed "Gabriella? Wha…Why are you home so early?" She looked at him, then back at the naked girl beside him. She shook her head "I'm not. It's almost eleven." She looked at it one last time, then turned around on her heel, rushing down the stairs._

_So much for forever. So much for love. She had even felt bad for just thinking about her ex from high school, when he was home fucking some random girl from the bar. She grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her when she left_

_-End flashback- _

"Gabriella Montez" The woman at the desk called. Her head snapped up and she stood up. "He will see you now" The woman nudged towards the door. Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath before walking to the door, and walking inside. She didn't even know the guy she was going to be talking to. All her best friend Sharpay said was that he was amazing.

She walked inside and the man looked up and smiled "Hello."

Gabriella looked at him carefully. He looked familiar. She just couldn't get a hold of how. He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair that fell just above his eyes.

"Hi" She said slowly. He nodded "Well, take a seat. Please." She put her best fake smile on and sat down on the little couch. She hated them. It was so cliché. The whole laying down on the couch talking about your problems idea.

"So…what's your name" He started.

"Gabriella" She said, looking him straight in the eye.

The man looked her over. Long brown curls, chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella. He looked at his list and looked at the name. Gabriella Montez. He looked back up at her and thanked god that she obviously didn't remember him.

"Well Gabriella…what seems to be your problem" He asked, trying to act as if he was just meeting her for the first time.

She crossed her arms and sighed deeply "Nothing. At least I don't think so." She paused, and he gave her a look that told her to go on. "My best friend Sharpay thinks I have…some anger issues due to my last boyfriend."

He nodded "I'm sure. What did he do?"

"Cheated on me" She said through gritted teeth. He shook his head. What kind of an idiot would cheat on her? She had been perfect.

"Umm…I didn't get a name" She said slowly. He looked up at her and smiled warmly "Just call me Troy."

She nodded, and tried to think things through in her head. Those eyes, that hair, that voice. Troy. She hated herself for not remembering. "Have we met before" She blurted.

Troy looked away "I'm not sure. Possibly." That was a lie. He new very well that they'd met. That they'd dated. That he'd been absolutely in love with her.

She shrugged "You look familiar is all." She lifted her hand, absentmindedly, and played with the charm that fell from her neck.

Troy zoned in on it and couldn't help but smile. The T necklace. The one he'd given her the last day of school junior year.

"So…how did you find out about your ex and his affair" He asked, twirling the pen he had in his hands.

She looked away. "I walked in on them. Thank god they were done but I still saw it you know." "I understand" Troy said, trying to console her.

"And then the bastard tried to apologize" She said, remembering the day.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella was throwing item after item into a box. Anything that reminded her of him was going to go._

"_Brie" A voice said slowly. She spun around "Get out of my house."_

"_We need to talk" Shane said, walking into the room._

"_No you need to leave" She repeated. Shane grabbed her arm "Listen to me. You know I love you. It was a mistake."_

"_It was a mistake that you got caught" She spat. She knew how he worked. He sweet talked girls and then used them for the sex. She thought that he'd changed though._

"_Ugh, you're not even listening to me" He yelled. "Just leave. Get. Out" She ordered._

_Shane's scowl slowly turned into an evil grin. "Well before we end things, I just want one thing." He pushed her onto the bed, then jumped on top of her._

"_What are you doing. Get off" She yelled. He shook his head. "No way."_

_-End flashback-_

She'd never told anyone what happen after that. She never wanted anyone to know. Sure he used protection, and she was still on the pill but it didn't make it hurt less.

"Gabriella" Troy asked worriedly.

Her head snapped up. She wiped the few tears that fell off her face then took a deep breath "It was a bad day."

"Well what happen" He asked. "Maybe it will help if you tell someone."

She shrugged and looked at her nails, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. "He came. Said sorry. We yelled at each other. Then he left" She lied.

He could see it in her eyes. She was lying. It wouldn't have bothered him so much, people did that all the time, but it was different with her. She used to be able to tell him everything. She didn't remember him of course, but it still got to him.

_Get a hold of yourself Troy, _he thought. _This is your job. You need to act as if she's just another patient. _He cleared his throat "Anything else you want to talk about?"

She looked down at her hands and shrugged "I don't know. I guess I just don't know why every relationship I have kind of sucks…well not kind of. They do suck. It's like bad guys try to find me or something."

"You don't remember _any_ relationship that was good" He asked skeptically.

"Umm there's a lot of guys" She said slowly. He intertwined his hands "Well maybe you should go over your history of men?"

She looked up "Well I guess. There was Shane, but I already talked about him. Before that was Cole. He was a nice at first. He had a lot of money, which Sharpay loved. She thought we would be perfect together if we got married. I thought that was funny. We'd been together for a year almost. I told him I loved him…and he just didn't love me back. Then there was Kyle. Yeah that was weird. He turned gay after he dumped me." She giggled, and Troy smiled. He missed that laugh.

"Umm…Adam. Wow Adam. I felt like a bitch even dating him. He was Sharpay's ex. But he was cute and kind and we went to college together so I went for it. It lasted for a bit. We realized that we just were both in love with other people. He's engaged to Sharpay now. It's not even weird with us though, because I'm just so happy she has him. I had a guy in high school that I was crazy about. His name was..." She stopped talking. Troy. His name was Troy. That hair, those eyes, the voice. She should have known.

She looked her shrink in the eyes "What's your last name?"

She hoped this was all some misunderstanding. That it was a different guy. He saw her worry and thought for a moment. "Gold. Troy Gold." Ugh he was such a liar.

She sighed in relief. "Ok. So his name was Troy Bolton. He was just so amazing. He was kind and sweet. I remember the first day we met."

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella looked around. There were just so many people, staring at her and whispering. Most of the girls were giggling and pointing. It was her second week at East High and people were still talking about her. She sighed, and looked down at her feet. Her only friend, Sharpay, had skipped school to go shopping. She offered to take Gabriella but she said no. She never skipped school._

_She tripped and everything went flying from her hands. She would have hit the ground too if two strong arms hadn't of caught her. "Careful" The voice said sweetly. She looked up into two baby blue eyes, that were staring into her own brown ones._

"_Are you ok" He asked slowly, smiling at her. She nodded "Yeah. Fine. Thank you."_

_She stood up and ran her hand over her shirt, straightening it out. The boy who caught her bent down and picked up her books. She heard several swoons behind them._

"_Here you go" He said, handing her books back to her. She took them and smiled "Thank you, really." He nodded "No problem. I love saving damsels in distress." She giggled and looked down at her feet._

"_I'm Troy Bolton" He said, holding his hand out. She grabbed it and shook it "Gabriella Montez." Troy smirked "So you're new right?"_

"_Well…last week I was" She said looking down. She was kind of glad he hadn't heard nasty rumors about her._

"_Well, welcome to East High. I guess I'll see you around" He said, tilting his head to side._

_She nodded vigorously "Yeah I hope so." He nodded, and turned around, walking away. She smiled. Troy Bolton sure was a gentleman. _

_-End flashback-_

As she told the story she realized how happy she was with him. Troy smiled remembering the day as well. He had been extremely attracted to her, and always asked himself 'Who is this girl? And why does she seem so different?'

"We were together after that until the summer after senior year. I remember every moment we've ever had together. Like I remember our first really big fight and when we first said I love you to each other."

_-Flashback-_

_She sat on her couch, cuddled up close to him. They were watching TV when her cell phone rang. She reached for it, and picked up "Hello?"_

_A hysterical Sharpay was on the other line, telling her best friend how her and Zeke, one of Troy's best friend's had broken up. She told her it was because she was flirting with a girl right in front of her. _

"_Oh well come over. I have ice cream, and a bunch of boxes of tissues" Gabriella comforted her best friend. Sharpay asked if Troy would be there. "Not if you don't want him too" Gabriella answered. She said it was fine, but the sound of her voice said she'd want to be alone. "I'll see you soon" Gabriella said, hanging up. She looked up at her boy friend._

"_What's wrong" He asked, turning the TV off. "It's Sharpay. Her and Zeke broke up" She explained. Troy rolled his eyes "What did she do now?"_

_Gabriella glared at him "What do you mean 'What did she do now'. Your friend Zeke was flirting with some other girl right in front of his girlfriend." Troy laughed "I'm sure she's just over reacting." "No I'm sure she's not" Gabriella snapped, setting a hand on her hip._

"_Oh come on Ella don't get angry. All I'm saying is that I'm sure Sharpay just thought Zeke was flirting" Troy said, smirking. Gabriella stood up "And I think your kind of being an insensitive jerk." Troy stood up too "And I think your being a drama queen."_

_Gabriella looked away "Well If that's how you feel then maybe you should just get out of my house."_

"_Ok…I will" Troy snapped, walking past Gabriella to the door. He slammed it on his way out. _

_-----------_

_The next day, Sharpay had left and Gabriella was sitting on the couch. She couldn't show how upset she was when Sharpay was there, but now she had time to sulk in her own sadness. She pulled a tissue out of the box and blew her nose. She wiped her eyes free of the tears. The door bell rang. She sighed and pulled herself off the couch and opened the door. Troy burst in and she shut the door as he rambled._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You were right. I should have been more understanding. You weren't being a drama queen. I really didn't mean it" He apologized. She nodded "Me either. You know your best friend better than I do. If you say he probably didn't do something I should listen to you."_

_He looked at her carefully and sighed "You were crying over me." It wasn't a question. She shrugged, and looked away. He walked closer to her and set two fingers under her chin, making her look at him "I never want to see you cry. Not over me, or anyone else. I can't stand to see you hurt." She smiled "You mean that?" He nodded "Yes." He paused "I love you Gabriella." She smiled widely "I love you too Troy." He smirked, relieved, and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_-End flashback-_

"I miss him" She admitted. "It's been a long time. Now here I am, twenty three, still gushing over him. Is that bad" She asked, looking up at Troy. He shook his head "Not if you care about him. Do you still love him."

She bit her bottom lip, and stared at him. She thought about it. After all she'd been through, all the pain and heartache, she just wished she could have him again. One last time.

"Yeah. I really do." Troy smiled "Then it's nothing you have to worry about." He looked at his watch and sighed "Well that's it for today. Will I be seeing you again next week?"

She nodded "Yes. It's weird. I didn't think I'd like this…at all. But it helped. Thank you Mr. Gold."

He sighed. "Call me Troy." Gabriella nodded "Ok Troy. I guess I'll see next week."

"I guess so" He said. He stood up and walked over to her, holding his hand out.

She shook it, and walked out the door.

Troy sighed "Well this isn't good."

**Hit or miss? Did you like it? Tell me tell me tell me. Please (=**


	2. Chapter Two

**Ok so i've decided this is going to be like a three shot. I like writing it but don't have enough ideas to keep it going for a while. So (= yeah.**

"That's not the shrink I go to" Sharpay said smiling at her best friend. Gabriella kinked an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Sharpay laughed "Babe, my shrinks name is Antonio and he is totally gay. Not charming or sexy."

"Crap" Gabriella groaned.

Sharpay shrugged "Well, he seems to be your kind of shrink. Antonio is great, yeah…for me. This Troy Gold guy seems to be perfect for you. Hell, maybe you'll even fall in love."

Gabriella instinctively touched her necklace "I don't think so Shar."

Sharpay sighed "Brie, you have to move on. I think that maybe…Troy is the reason you keep picking bad guys. Well you need to move on."

Gabriella looked away. Maybe Sharpay was right. If she didn't give up on Troy, things would just get worse. "It's hard" She whispered. "Of course it is. He was your first love," Sharpay said, hugging her best friend.

Gabriella laughed, and pulled away "We are so messed up it isn't even funny. I seriously think it was a good idea to get a shrink." Sharpay laughed too "Me too Hun, me too. So…Troy Gold huh? Was he super hot?" Gabriella shrugged "I thought it was Troy at first. My Troy."

Sharpay shook her head "I'm sorry." Gabriella smiled "It's whatever. You know I just wish tomorrow would come and I can go spill my guts out to him. I wanted to call you right after the first meeting but you were out of town and I figured you were busy."

Sharpay rolled her eyes "I wasn't busy. Even if I had been you should have called. You're more important." Gabriella smiled "You're a good friend you know that." Sharpay scoffed "More like a great friend." The two girls laughed, and hugged.

---------------------

Gabriella walked into the room for the second time and smiled at the man sitting at the wooden desk "Hey."

Troy smirked "Hello." She sat down and intertwined her hands "So my best friend Sharpay sent me to the wrong shrink. I thought I'd stick with you though. You seem like you can make me a little less crazy."

"You're not crazy" He insisted. She laughed "I totally beg to differ but whatever you say." Troy rolled his eyes "So do you have anything specific you want to talk about today?"

She shrugged "Nope. So you can ask questions like you do. Go ahead Mr. Shrink. Fix me." He chuckled "Well Gabriella…what was the first thing you thought about this morning."

She scoffed. "Troy" She said, before thinking. She looked up and sighed "Right. Sharpay told me I should probably stop talking about him."

Troy looked down, pretending to look at some papers. Gabriella thought about him? Every day at that. It was a little shocking. He looked back up "Ok then. Let's talk about your best friend Sharpay. About your friendship. Is she a good friend?"

Gabriella smiled. Whenever she thought about her friendship with Sharpay she always got this happy feeling inside her. Like everything would be ok, and that she didn't have to worry.

"She's an amazing friend. She's been there for me since the first day I moved to Albuquerque. The first day we met, she just ran up to me and asked me if I was a singer," She said.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella hugged her books tightly to her chest. She was so nervous it wasn't even funny. She looked at her feet while she walked._

"_Hi" She heard a bubbly voice in front of her. She looked up slowly and came face to face with a blonde who had been in a couple of her classes._

"_I'm Sharpay Evans. You must be Gabriella. So do you sing" She said all in one breath. Gabriella was caught off guard. No one had wanted to talk to her all day, and now this girl just jumped out of no where and asked if she sang. It was weird._

_She shrugged, and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "Yeah. A little. Why?" Sharpay smiled "Because I do too. I thought you might want to join me and my brother in the drama department."_

"_Umm sure," Gabriella said, jumping at the chance to make some new friends. Sharpay giggled, "Great, come with me." She grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her off._

_-End flashback-_

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh "She dragged me to the theatre, or that's what she called it. And she made me sing. I was so nervous and then I started and it was…amazing. I loved it." Troy closed his eyes, remembering her voice. It was perfect. He opened them quickly, before Gabriella noticed "Have you sang any time recently?"

"Uh, no not really," She said softly. Troy smiled "Maybe you should. Right now. Or sometime when your alone."

Gabriella smirked "Are you saying you want me to sing, right here, right now? In front of you?" Troy nodded "If you'd like."

She smiled and shrugged "I guess it wouldn't be a problem." She looked away and took a deep breath before letting the music take her away.

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**We might find our place**

**In this world someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own away**

She looked up at Troy to see him smiling. "That was amazing," He said, smiling. She blushed "Thank you." "So did you just go on singing" He asked. She tilted her head to the side "Well I stayed part of the theatre. I met Troy. I made Troy sing." She laughed at herself. "Oh, yeah, I made that boy sing," She nodded.

Troy cringed just thinking about it "And I'm sure he hated that with every fiber in his being." Gabriella nodded her head up and down quickly "Oh yeah."

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh come on Troy" Gabriella giggled, pulling him up onto the stage. Troy shook his head, struggling to break free from her grasp "I don't sing Gabriella!" She smiled "At least try it." She turned around to face him and gave him her best pouty face._

"_Oh I hate you" Troy grumbled. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, to keep herself from laughing. "No you don't," She said, walking over to the girl at the piano._

_Troy looked around. There were people, people he didn't even like, watching him. His best friend decided to come along too, to watch the embarrassing moment._

_Gabriella came back, holding a sheet of paper. She held it out to Troy, and he took it without looking away from her. He eventually ripped his eyes from her, to the sheet he was holding._

"_Everyday," He said, looking at the lyrics. "Do you know how to read music" She asked. He nodded "My parents made me get lessons when I was a kid." She smiled "Good. So just tell me when your ready." She walked back over to the piano and Troy nodded. The music started and he took a deep breath. He could do this. He was Troy Bolton. He could do anything._

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**Means there's no second chance**_

_**So I believe that you and me**_

_**Should grab it while we can**_

_His nerves settled when he heard Gabriella's voice take over. He realized that she made his life easier. She made him do things he never thought he'd be doing, and he liked it._

_-End flashback-_

"I'm doing it again" Gabriella whined, rubbing her head. "Doing what" Troy asked, confused. "Talking about Troy" She whined. She shook her head "I just can't seem to stop myself. Is there something wrong with me?"

Troy looked into her gorgeous brown eyes "No. But if you're in a relationship and you find you can't love someone else because of it, then yes. So why don't you tell me about your relationship with Shane. How you felt about him."

Gabriella looked away. Shane was a sore subject for her. "I thought I'd found the right guy when we were dating. I always thought about Troy though, and I felt so guilty. So I tried to make myself believe I loved him. And I kept telling myself it for so long I believed myself. So I came here, home, the weekend before we broke up, and I just couldn't help but think about how much I missed Troy. I beat myself up over it. I felt terrible…until I went back to California and found him with another woman. So yeah, my feelings for him were pretty much non existent. Then when he came to apologize, and the way I felt when he pushed me on the bed…" She caught herself, and looked up. "I mean, not when he came to apologize… It was another night. I just can't remember when."

Troy looked at her intensely "What do you mean when he pushed you on the bed."

"Nothing. Nothing" She said, looking away. "Gabriella, you can tell me. Whatever you say here, stays here. No one else find out. You don't have to be afraid." "I'm not afraid" She growled. She looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm not afraid" She repeated, softly this time. "I just feel weak when I think about it," She explained. Troy shrugged "Maybe if you tell someone you won't feel that way."

"He said he was sorry and that he loved me. That it was a mistake. I didn't believe him," She described, letting her secret out. She shook her head "He got pissed, and told me I wasn't listening to him and he grabbed my arm. I told him to get out, and he threw me on the bed…got on top of me. I told him to get off, but he wouldn't listen. Then after he was done he got dressed, told me not to tell anyone or he would find me and kill me, then left." She closed her eyes and the tears fell silently down her face.

"Oh Ella" Troy said softly. Her head snapped up. Only one person had ever called her that. She never told anyone he'd called her that either.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella smiled, walking down the hall way. She rolled her eyes when she saw that same blue eyed boy run up to her side "Morning Bolton. So I have to say that date last night was impressive."_

_Troy smirked "It was, wasn't it? I told you it would be." She shrugged "I guess you were right." Troy rolled his eyes "You know, Montez, I think you like me." "I think you're out of your mind Bolton," She replied. Troy walked in front of her, "I know you do. I can tell. So just…give in Ella." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips._

_-End flashback-_

She stood up quickly "You lied!" "What," Troy asked, confused. "You are an arrogant jackass Troy Bolton," She yelled.

Troy sighed and stood up "I'm sorry." "You're sorry?! I can't believe you. This whole time I've been telling you about how I feel and the way I feel about you. I told you things I never told anyone, things I'd never tell you."

"Well I'm glad! You needed to tell someone that," Troy yelled back. Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't want anyone I know to know that" She said softly. He walked closer to her and set his hand on the side of her face "You know I've been doing this even before you walked in. So I'm telling you…you needed to tell someone." The tears fell faster down her face "You weren't suppose to know anything. I didn't want you to know anything about how I felt about you." He shook his head "Well I'm glad I know now. Because I feel the same way."

He pulled her lips to his, and kissed her with everything he had in him. She stood there, more shocked than anything else. After a second, her mind worked again, and she pushed him off.

"No" She said. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She turned around "Goodbye Troy." She walked out the door, and left.

**So who else thought it was funny when Gabriella said "You want me to sing, right here, right now?" XD haha get it. Right Here, Right Now. HSM2 song...not funny huh? XD So good. bad?**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:Sorry about the long wait. I've been mega busy with school. So here it is. The last part. It's kind of short, and I apologize for that. I just didn't know what else to put. So here is the third and final part.**

Three days. Five cartons of Ben and Jerry. Two boxes of tissues. Years of heartache.

Gabriella sat on the couch, working on her third box of tissues and sixth carton of ice cream. She'd been getting calls all day and she'd been ignoring them. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She would have talked to Sharpay, but she would be afraid of Troy being found dead the next morning. When Troy messed up, things always went horribly wrong for him.

_-Flashback-_

_Troy sat in his room, sitting on his bed. He'd messed up. He kissed another girl and Gabriella found out. He hated himself. He didn't know why he did it. He lost her, and he absolutely hated himself for it._

_There was a loud bang on his door. His eyes snapped to the door, and a blonde came running in. She walked up to his bed, and smacked him across the face._

"_Ow! What the hell Sharpay," He yelled. She set her hands on her hips and glared at him "Are you stupid? Do you like throwing away the best things that happen to you. What are you going to do next, start hating Chad?" He sighed "I messed up, ok? But that doesn't mean I don't love Gabriella. I do. I love her more than I've ever loved anything or anyone." "THEN WHY DID YOU KISS SOME SKANK," Sharpay screamed. Troy jumped back "I don't know!" He winced when he got another smack. Sharpay flipped her hair, and left the house._

_-End flashback-_

She sniffled, and wiped her tears with the tissue in her hands. She felt so betrayed. She looked out the window and saw darkness. It was almost two in the morning, and she was still up and crying. She sighed and set her head in her hands.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She stayed put, too afraid to answer it. It was two in the morning for god sakes. She didn't want to open the door and get killed.

There was another knock. She slowly got up, straightening out her blue aero sweats and shuffled to the door. She looked through the peep hole and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She opened the door slightly "What are you doing here Troy?"

"Can I come in" He asked. Her eyes widened "It's two in the morning." He shrugged "I don't care. Please. Can I come in?" She sighed and opened the door. She shut it when he was all the way in, and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you want" She asked. She knew she looked like hell. She had red rimmed eyes, and her hair was messed up. Her nose was red as well. Troy looked down "I'm sorry."

"Do you think that makes things ok? It…It doesn't. I actually thought you were trying to help me" She cried. He shook his head "I was trying to help you. I did help you. You told someone about what happen to you. That's a good thing."

"It's not" She yelled. She looked away "Now you know what a weak little girl I am. I can't act the same around you."

Troy stepped forward, closer to her "You. Are. Not weak. Just because some idiot jack ass took advantage of you does not make you weak. You couldn't do anything about it Gabriella. Stop beating yourself up over it. It'll only make you feel worse." She felt the tears build up again and she let them fall "I can't feel any worse than I do now." He set his hand on the side of her face "I can't do anything for you if you're not willing to let me in." She sobbed and he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "It's ok. You're ok. You don't have to feel so guilty or bad anymore" He comforted.

Gabriella slowly stopped crying and pulled away to look at Troy. He sighed "I promised myself I'd never make you cry again." She shut her eyes and nodded "I know."

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella walked out of the large building, smiling as the sun hit her face. California was turning out so much better than New Mexico. She loved it. The beach, everything. Most importantly she loved being away from Troy Bolton. He broke her heart. She didn't need to be near him everyday if she didn't have to be. So she did the freshman honors program at Stanford. _

"_Hey Gabriella" Her friend Lainey called. "Hi" She called, headed towards where her bike was. She could drive. She had a car. But to feel the wind in her face was so much better. She smiled and looked up at the sky only to see the one person she hated most in the world._

_She jumped back "What are you doing here?!" He jumped from the tree he was in "I came to see you."_

_Gabriella scowled "I do not want to talk to you Troy. I don't even want to see you." "I know you pissed still. You have the right to be" Troy said. "Do you know how many nights I cried over you Troy? Too fucking many. You know…I thought you were a good guy who loved me." "I do love you" He defended. She crossed her arms "Then why did you kiss Riley?" He sighed "I don't know…I think it was because I couldn't get what I wanted from you. But I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you." She sighed and looked at him. She just couldn't say no to him._

"_You promise" She asked. He nodded and walked closer to her "I promise. I promise to never make you cry again. I promise to love you forever." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy._

_-End flashback-_

"You're always saving me" She whispered. He smiled "Someone has to." She looked up into those piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but feel completely in love. "Kiss me" She said softly. It wasn't a question. "Are you sure" He asked slowly. She nodded and pulled him to her "I'm sure." His lips immediately connected with hers and sparks flew. She pulled away, leading him up the stairs. Once in her room she kissed him again, more intensely this time. She unzipped her sweatshirt and let it fall to the floor. Troy ran his hands down Gabriella's sides, and stopped at the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it over her head quickly, and nuzzled her neck. She pushed him onto the bed and he pulled her down with him.

"I missed you so much" Gabriella mumbled, before kissing Troy again.

****

Gabriella groaned as the light shining in from the window hit her face. She sat up and smirked remembering what happen just hours earlier. She looked beside her and smiled. Troy was still sleeping. She laid down again and ran her fingers up and down his arm. Troy sighed and slowly opened his eyes, smiling "Morning." "Afternoon" Gabriella corrected happily. Troy chuckled "Then good afternoon." Gabriella sighed happily and snuggled up close to Troy "I haven't felt this good in….forever."

Troy smiled and ran his hand through her hair "Well I'm glad I could help." She giggled "Do you do that with all your clients?" "Only if they pay me extra" Troy joked. Gabriella sat up "Well I didn't pay extra."

Troy kissed her bare shoulder and smiled "You're special." Gabriella smirked, and hopped out of bed pulling her clothes on. "Where are you going" He questioned. She looked over her shoulder at him "To make something to eat."

Troy smiled and sat up, staring at her. "What" Gabriella questioned. He shrugged "It's just good to see you happy." She smiled too. "Well it looks like you fixed me. I don't have to come see you anymore. Bye Mr. Gold" She joked.

"Yeah sure" Troy said, pulling his boxers on. Gabriella laughed and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

About five minutes later, Troy came down the stairs and into the kitchen "Smells good." Gabriella nodded and made up two plates. Eggs and sausage. It was her specialty.

Gabriella looked at Troy as he ate. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him their first session.

"So what do we do know" She asked, intertwining her hands. "What do you mean" Troy asked with his mouth full. Gabriella shrugged, picking at her food "I mean…what do we do now? Do we date, do we stay friends?"

Troy pushed his plate aside and tilted his head at Gabriella "What do you want Gabriella?" "Troy we're not in your office, don't talk to me like you're a shrink" She snapped. He lifted his hands innocently "I'm not trying to sound like a shrink, that just happens. I'm serious though. What do you want to do?"

She looked away "You know what I want to do. But it's been years, how do we know it'll work." "We don't" He jumped in. ",But I guess we'll find out." Gabriella looked up into his blue eyes, and just knew that everything would be ok. She smiled and nodded "Ok. Then…we're together." Troy smirked and pulled Gabriella too him, kissing her gently. Gabriella smirked into the kiss. With Troy she felt better. He made her life better. He always had.


End file.
